


As Seen On... Orilla

by supplyship



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supplyship/pseuds/supplyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything they brought back aided in the defense of Earth. Set early S6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Seen On... Orilla

It was still more than a bit uncomfortable for Jack to see Jonas in Daniel's lab, but today that's exactly where he found himself going. Ostensibly, he was going to find Teal'c (for a sparing session. Or maybe some X-Box time), and since the big guy had taken to spending much of his free time with the "new alien" it was a good bet they'd be on level 18. Besides, Jack had looked just about everywhere else.

As he wandered in the lab's open doorway, the noise of a an infomercial hit him. "ShamWOW! You'll say WOW every time!" the TV blared. Jonas was standing right in front of the television, staring in rapt attention, while Teal'c (just as Jack suspected!) was sitting on one of the lab stools, hands folded on the table and serenely watching Jonas.

"Teal'c, this product is amazing!" Jonas started. "We have to get-" he stopped abruptly when he noticed Jack.

"Colonel! Have you _seen_ this?" he asked delightedly.

Jack thought it was kind of hilarious (but not cute! Oh no, badass Air Force colonels did not think in terms of cute) how much the aliens loved infomercials. Cassie, Nyan, and now Jonas...

He turned to the screen; Jonas must be watching QVC or something, because it was like one infomercial after another. "I have some of those sham thingys. Work pretty good for washing the truck," he said mildly.

Jonas practically fell over. "You DO?" he squeaked. "Can I see them sometime?"

Jack waved Teal'c over, and then started herding Jonas out of the lab. Looked like it would be Plan C today; take the boys down to the commissary for cake.

"Actually," Jack said as they started down the hall, "I think we probably have some around the base. Based on Asgard technology, you know."

Jonas stumbled in disbelief, and Teal'c smoothly righted him. "O'Neill is correct, Jonas Quinn. I believe you will find what you are looking for in the janitorial closet on this level. Along with the [Mighty Putty](http://www.asseenontv.com/prod-pages/mi_t_putty_ontv.html?gid=)."

"Oh right, that stuff we got off the [Manitobas](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K-tel) on '893," Jack said.

"Mino'tubans," Teal'c corrected.

Jack waved his hand around. "Whatever... that was a good trade," he recalled.

Teal'c tipped his head in agreement, and they kept walking towards the elevators until they heard a sputtering noise behind them.

Jonas was rooted to the corridor floor, shock written on his features. "Wait... are you saying that those things were not entirely created on Earth?"

Jack smirked and punched the elevator button, "Ask Carter."

Jonas finally regained mobility and jogged up to them. "Just how many of the products on As Seen On TV are from other planets?!"


End file.
